


Connoisseur; Focus

by starhawk2005



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhawk2005/pseuds/starhawk2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabble-y treatises on oral sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connoisseur; Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yeah, riiiiight. Me own? Whatever you’ve been smoking, it’s time to quit.  
> Beta: katakombs rocks!  
> Author’s Notes: Spoilery for S2.  
> Written for the second smut!challenge at the House/Cameron Smut-A-Thon comm. Many thanks to marcasite for ‘hosting’ this one. *hugs*  
> Challenge requirements were:  
> A drabble of 500 words max.  
> Must include oral sex.

Connoisseur

Greg House loves to eat pussy.

Not just because he never had any problems getting laid in med school, not after word got out about his ‘oral fixation’. Because there’s something about it. It’s so much more intimate than just fucking. He always loves that moment when he spreads a woman’s silky thighs, feeling her heat under his palms. Enjoying a visual feast to start, examining the different shapes of her folds, the different colorations of her skin. Those things that differentiate _this_ partner from all the others. And he loves the way it feels, coarse curly hair against his mouth as he leans in to brush over it. Loves the unbelievably soft skin and slick fluids against his sensitive lips, the way her clit will start to peek out of its hood, pulsing gently, if he takes his time. Not that he’d ever rush this sort of thing. It’s too satisfying, to breathe in that musky perfume, to taste that sweet saltiness on his tongue, to hear the noises she’s making. To feel the pressure against his face, his chin as she tilts her hips against him, body urging him on.

He hasn’t done that in a while. A _long_ while. But he’s been biding his time. Waiting for the wounds left by Stacy to, if not exactly heal completely, at least scab over thickly. Waiting until he knows Cameron’s tested negative for HIV.

Cameron’s surprised him quite a few times. She’s more complicated than he’d previously thought. Which makes her worthy of his attentions. He just has to prove he’s worthy of _hers_.

He shows up at her place, rapping loudly with his cane. She’s surprised to see him, he knows. Well, he has another surprise for her.

It doesn’t take long at all to get her naked and sprawled on her bed. All pale skin and thick wavy hair spread among the pillows. He doesn’t let himself think about his scar and the limp as he strips down. He only lets himself think about how she will taste on his tongue, how it will feel to have her squirming under his hands and mouth.

He positions himself between her legs, runs callused palms along tender skin. But if his hands are rough, they don’t seem to bother her, she only moans and pushes her hips closer, as if he’s already taking her to the edge.

She’s deep pink, deliciously wet already, and he can’t resist, leaning in and inhaling her scent, letting his tongue sweep out to taste her, savour her. Sweet and buttery, and he’s already lost. Swirling his tongue around the throbbing little bud at the top, rubbing his stubble carefully over sensitive spots, reveling in the soft breathy gasps, the way her muscles clench involuntarily.

She comes so quickly, he’s startled. Must’ve been a long time for her, too. Doesn’t matter. He samples the richer flavour of her satisfaction, and settles himself more comfortably on his belly against her mattress. He’s just getting started.

 

** Focus **

Cameron’s realizing that House makes her the focus of his attention whenever she does something _unexpected_. 

When she tricked Anica into taking the antibiotics that would turn her urine orange. When she took methamphetamines and slept with Chase. When she made her little pronouncement on threesomes and marriages.

 _If you ask me, if two people really trust each other, a threesome once every seven years might actually_ help _a marriage._

_OK, I say we stop the DDx and discuss that comment..._

She’d intrigued him. And intrigued him even further by taking the bet.

She’d lost, of course. But she couldn’t resist doing the unexpected, trying to get his attention once again. So she’d pulled the money from her waistband, deliberately giving him a flash of her ‘taut and flat’ tummy. And been rewarded. He’d touched her hand while taking the cash. It was significant, considering he hadn’t _had_ to touch her.

And now she’s waited nearly a week, building up her nerve. Teasing him with little comments, with a seductive lilt injected into her voice. Sensing the increased _weight_ of his gaze on her whenever her back is turned.

Until finally, they’ve had a late night, and he’s had a bad – painful- day. She can tell these things by now. She waits until he dismisses Chase and Foreman. Waits until she’s sure they’re alone. And then goes into his office and closes the blinds.

He says nothing, for once, just downs the last of the Scotch he’s been drinking. By the time she finishes and turns back to him, he’s pouring another. But he holds this one out to her. Wordlessly, holding him with her gaze, she walks over and takes it, lets her fingertips slide over his as she takes the glass. Just as he’d done a week ago.

She drinks it down, then sets the glass on his desk and gets down on her knees at the same time. Puts both hands lightly on his thighs.

His eyes widen, and now he starts to speak. “Cam-“

“Shut up.” she says, reaching for his zipper.

It does indeed prove to be a very effective way of _focusing_ his attention. He’s thicker than she’d expected, but that doesn’t matter. She opens her mouth wide, takes him in, tastes his musky skin. Pulls back so she can lick along the pulsing veins on the underside of his shaft, tease the sensitive spot just behind the head with the tip of her tongue. Lick around the soft purpled glans with slow movements of lips and tongue.

His head lolls back against the seat, eyes sometimes meeting hers, sometimes closed. She licks around his balls, feeling him stiffen even more against her cheek, before she takes him in again. He groans and tenses up, hands tightening in her hair, and she swallows him down, bitter and hot.

When he yanks her to her feet and kisses her roughly, she knows she’s won. He’s definitely going to be paying more attention to her, now.

  



End file.
